Never alone
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Fudou est Kidou se séparent après une violente dispute. C'est alors que Fudou apprends que Kidou est retenu prisonnier sur une île. Il va alors partir, près à tout pour le sauver. / En lien avec les événements du film GO 1 Kyūkyoku no Kizuna Griffon


Fudou poussa un profond soupir ennuyé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il s'attendait à se faire rappeler à l'ordre d'une seconde à l'autre, mais rien ne se passa.

Et il se rappela. Il était seul, dans l'appartement.

Il s'était réveillé seul dans un lit bien trop grand et froid.

Il avait mangé seul dans une cuisine bien trop silencieuse et vide.

Seul… sans Kidou.

Il avait toujours prétendue que la solitude ne le gênait pas le moins du monde mais il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Il fallait que tout soit finit pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il aimait plus que tout sa vie aux côtés de Kidou.

Pourtant ils passaient plus de la moitié de leur temps à se disputer. C'était même sur une certaine rivalité entre eux que reposait leur relation. Et pour être franc avec lui-même, Fudou ne savait plus tellement ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Amis ? L'avaient-ils seulement été un jour. Amants ? Probablement que oui, puisqu'ils avaient une vie intime particulièrement active. Mais coucher ensemble ne faisait pas tout. Et puis, entre eux, même leurs ébats finissaient par devenir une sorte de lutte pour savoir qui surpasserait l'autre. Leur rivalité d'adolescents n'avait pas disparu, loin de là.

Mais…

Fudou soupira de nouveau et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, se roulant en boule dans le canapé. Certes il y avait des conflits mais il y avait aussi des moments où la tendresse dominait tout le reste. Leurs baisers du matin, pour se dire bonjour ; les films regardés le soir, lovés l'un contre l'autre ; s'endormir étroitement enlacés chaque soir ; la façon dont Kidou prononçait son prénom en souriant… Il les adorait, ces moments.

Mais c'était finit.

Peut-être qu'il aurait put faire un peu plus d'efforts pour maintenir leur relation à flot. Faire la vaisselle au lieu de laisser s'empiler les assiettes sale dans l'évier, préparer le repas quand Kidou rentrait tard, ne pas constamment chercher à asseoir sa domination pour n'importe qu'elle raison…

Le jeune homme brun soupira une énième fois. Il avait tout perdu, et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore voir la fureur briller dans les yeux carmin de Kidou et entendre sa voix étrangement nouée lui crier ces mots qui avaient fait exploser sa petite vie tranquille.

_'' J'en ai ma claque ! Cette fois, c'est trop ! C'est finit Akio ! Je vais chez ma sœur et demain, je viendrais chercher mes affaires !''_

Il était parti en claquant la porte, sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant il n'était pas revenu le lendemain et Fudou l'attendait toujours.

Fudou tendit la main et attrapa un pull gris clair replié sur le dossier du canapé. Il enfouit son visage dans le vêtement et inspira profondément. L'odeur de Kidou imprégnait encore la laine. Une odeur douce et agréable qui n'appartenait qu'à Kidou.

Quelque chose frappa Fudou avec la force d'un uppercut en plein visage. Il ne sentirait plus jamais cette odeur unique. Il ne verrait plus le sourire en coin de Kidou.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait compté pour quelqu'un. Kageyama l'avait manipulé, son père l'avait abandonné, sa mère était devenu presque cinglée et l'avait pratiquement oublié… Mais Kidou, il l'avait simplement aimé pour lui-même, avec ses nombreux défauts…

Il l'avait aimé… et un second coup secoua le jeune homme quand il le réalisa. Parce que lui, il n'avait jamais dit à Kidou qu'il l'aimait. Pas une seule fois.

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et roulèrent le long de ses joues. Le jeune homme brun éclata alors en sanglots, le visage caché contre le pull de Kidou.

_oOo_

Ce fut un bruit qui tira Fudou de sa violente crise de larmes. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Kidou était revenu !

Fudou bondit sur ses pieds et se hâta d'aller ouvrir.

_ Yuuto ! Je commençais à…

Non. Ce n'était pas Kidou qui se tenait dans l'entrée, mais un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux bleutés dont une épaisse mèche cachait l'un de ses yeux.

_ Kazemaru ?

_ Salut Fudou. Ecoute, on a un problème. Un énorme problème. Et… Kidou est impliqué dedans. Fudou, Kidou est…

Et en l'entendant, Fudou eut l'impression que le peu de son univers qui n'était pas encore détruit venait de se faire désintégrer.

_oOo_

Kidou observa la minuscule pièce qui leur tenait lieu de prison, à lui, à sa précieuse petite sœur et aux trois jeunes filles.

Il porta son attention sur Akane qui prenait en photo chaque recoin de la pièce.

_ Ça va, grand frère ? Tu ne dis rien depuis plusieurs heures…

Kidou grinça des dents et baissa la voix suffisamment bas pour que seule Otonashi puisse l'entendre.

_ Si on ne sort pas très vite d'ici, on ne sortira probablement pas du tout, Haruna.

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma pour ne pas laisser transparaitre son inquiétude.

_ Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de revoir Akio… C'est vrai que j'étais en colère contre lui mais… Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter quand je serais rentré. Seulement il a fallut qu'on nous envoie ici...

_ Tu sais grand frère, je me suis toujours demandée… Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien aimer, chez Fudou ? Il n'est pas spécialement gentil.

Kidou soupira et retira ses lunettes vertes pour les essuyer sur sa chemise blanche. Il leva son regard carmin vers une caméra située dans un coin et laissa son esprit dériver.

La manie qu'avait Fudou de mettre les pieds sur la table basse ; son sourire en coin qui semblait défier le monde entier ; l'éclat de ses yeux clairs ; la fragilité de son cœur malmené qu'il lui laissait parfois entrevoir ; sa paresse dès qu'il s'agissait de faire la vaisselle ; sa terreur inavouée à l'idée de se retrouver seul et abandonné de tous…

Ce qu'il aimait chez Fudou…

_ Tout…

Même s'il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Fudou à son égard. Probablement pas de l'amour. Ou peut-être que si ? Leur relation se rapprochait plus de celle entre ''sex friends'' qu'autre chose mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que lui, il l'aimait.

Et parce qu'il était déterminer à lui transmettre ses sentiments au moins une fois de façon indubitable, il fallait à tout prit sortir de là.

La caméra clignota à ce moment, le faisant reconnecter avec le présent. Et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il remettait ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Haruna, j'ai trouvé un moyen de partir d'ici.

La jeune femme sourit doucement en reconnaissant le sourire déterminé de son frère.

_oOo_

Fudou se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure en voyant les trois gamins qu'il était chargé d'entrainer chuter dans l'eau au bout de quelques mètres à peine.

_ C'est pas avec ça que je vais pouvoir aller sauver Yuuto… Et merde !

Il frappa la paroi rocheuse de son poing, indifférent à la douleur qu'il ressentit dans ses phalanges.

Kidou, son Kidou, était retenu captif quelque part sur cette île et Endou lui avait interdit de partir à sa recherche. Son ancien capitaine semblait naïvement croire que la victoire de Raimon leur permettrait de récupérer leurs amis prit en otage. Comment pouvait-il croire une telle chose ?! Parce qu'il était toujours aussi éperdument amoureux de Gouenji et semblait persuadé que c'était son ancien amant qui se cachait derrière tout ça ? Un tel aveuglement dépassé totalement Fudou.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit…

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et recomposa son masque d'indifférence et son sourire narquois avant de recommencer à donner des ordres aux joueurs de Raimon sous sa tutelle.

S'ils étaient sa seule chance de sauver Kidou, il ne les épargnerait pas.

Il se moquait que Kidou ne veuille plus de lui dans sa vie, du moment qu'il était indemne et heureux.

_oOo_

Kidou serra les poings devant la porte d'acier irrémédiablement close. Cette Aoi était totalement stupide. Ce faire capturer pour un vulgaire appareil photo !

_ Grand frère…

_ On y va, on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle d'ici. On doit retrouver le reste de l'équipe.

Et lui, il devait, primo, sortir sa sœur adorée du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés et, secundo, rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son amant qui ne quittait pas un instant ses pensées.

_oOo_

Fudou observa le stade dans lequel lui, Endou et tous les autres se trouvaient. Endou avait les yeux rivés vers la plus haute tribune. Celle où devait probablement se trouver celui qui se faisait appeler l'Empereur Sacré. Ses yeux bruns semblaient contenir toute la tristesse du monde. Ils semblaient plus emplis d'amour que jamais, également.

Fudou leva les yeux avec exaspération. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le meilleur ami de Kidou. S'il aimait à ce point Gouenji, pourquoi diable s'était-il alors marié avec cette insupportable garce pédante qu'était Natsumi ?

Il se rappelait avoir posé la question à Kidou et celui-ci lui avait expliqué que c'était pour qu'elle arrête de le harceler à tout bout de champ. Et que cette décision prise en plein dépression avait achevé de briser le cœur d'Endou.

Mais depuis qu'il s'était mit en tête que cet Ishido Shuuji était son Gouenji, Endou avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de raison d'être. Il avait même entamé une procédure de divorce sans en informer cette idiote de Natsumi.

Fudou n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

_ Endou !

Le jeune homme brun en eut le souffle coupé. Cette voix…

Il pivota sur lui-même et regarda Kidou arriver en courant. Son amant l'ignora superbement.

_oOo_

Kidou aperçut Fudou avant tous les autres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

Il reconnu immédiatement son expression. Celle qui n'était que méprit et arrogance. Celle qu'il avait quand il se barricadait pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se lancer dans de grandes tirades enflammées, surtout pas en présence d'Endou.

Il préféra concentrer entièrement son attention sur son meilleur ami.

_oOo_

Kidou serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, debout à côté d'Endou. Il pouvait sentir la brûlure du regard de Fudou dans son dos.

Le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était… une boucherie.

C'était un miracle que l'équipe de Raimon soit encore plus ou moins debout et parvienne à égaliser. Ça lui rappelait leur match contre Hiroto et son équipe, Génésis.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un changement de joueurs chez leurs adversaires. Les entraineurs entraient sur le terrain.

Cela sembla faire réagir Endou. L'ancien capitaine enfila ses gants.

_ Le rôle d'un coach, c'est de protéger son équipe.

Kidou le regarda, étonné. Mais ce qui le laissa sans voix, se fut quand Fudou se leva.

_ J'irai avec toi, capitaine.

Un à un, les cinq joueurs considéré comme des légendes vivantes s'alignèrent, près à entrer sur le terrain. Kidou se plaça à côté d'Endou et suivit son regard braqué vers la plus haute tribune.

Ils firent un pas en avant et eurent la curieuse sensation de revenir 10 ans en arrière.

_oOo_

Fudou poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur une banquette du hall d'entrée du ''God Eden'', les bras croisés derrière la tête. Un match nul. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il tourna la tête et regarda intensément Kidou, en grande discussion avec Endou.

_ Tu as découvert tout ce que tu voulais, Endou. Et tu as même fait plus que prévu, tu as lancé la révolte au sein même du 5ème Secteur ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir ?

_ Je n'ai pas encore finit, Kidou…

Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans son bandeau orange et en sorti une vieille lanière de cuir très fine d'un rouge profond, bien qu'un peu délavé par le temps.

Fudou plissa les yeux. Il avait déjà vu cet objet, il y avait longtemps. Un bracelet enflammé.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Fudou avait toujours connu Endou et Gouenji avec ces bracelet, chacun le sien, comme preuve toute simple de leur amour.

Endou regarda le bracelet qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de porter au poignet avec un air absent.

_ Je dois rester, Kidou… Plus que ces enfants, plus que le football… C'est Gouenji qui doit être sauvé. Et pour le ramener des ténèbres dans lesquelles il est tombé, je n'hésiterais pas à me laisser engloutir moi-même.

_ Tu serais capable d'abandonner le football pour lui ?

Endou fixa Kidou droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

_ Oui. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je l'aime plus que tout. C'est normal que je sois prêt à tout pour lui, non ?

Il sourit alors et se détourna avec un signe de la main.

Fudou le regarda s'éloigner avant de regarder Kidou. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers les adultes présents.

_ Haruna, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Kabeyama… Occupez-vous des enfants.

Il pivota alors vers le jeune homme brun toujours affalé sur sa banquette.

_ Fudou, viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Fudou grimaça. Depuis quand était-il redevenu ''Fudou'', pour Kidou ? Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était très mauvais signe.

Il se leva avec un soupir et suivit son amant à l'extérieur du bâtiment où ils prirent un chemin isolé.

_ Tu sais ''Kidou-kun'', j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur de ceux qui tourne autour du pot pendant des heures. Alors si tu veux vraiment rompre, pas la peine de me débiter de grandes phrases pleines de vide.

Kidou se retourna vers lui, choqué. L'expression de Fudou était froide et indifférente. Il ne s'était pas trompé… Fudou ne ressentait rien pour lui, se moquait même de mettre un terme à leur relation.

Ça lui faisait mal.

_ Je…

Fudou leva la main pour le faire taire, tournant vivement la tête sur le côté. Il s'était tendu d'un seul coup, abandonnant son apparente nonchalance, tous ses sens en alerte.

Il se jeta alors sur Kidou, le plaquant au sol. Quelque chose siffla juste au-dessus d'eux.

Fudou bondit sur ses pieds, les poings serrés.

Un homme se tenait devant eux, armé d'un couteau. Coupe de cheveux bizarre, moustache dans le même genre, une immonde veste rose… Le coach de leur adversaire du jour dont il n'avait pas jugé utile de retenir le nom. Il paraissait être fou de rage.

_ Il m'a viré à cause de vous ! L'Empereur Sacré m'a retiré mes fonctions par votre faute !

Fudou serra les dents, restant campé sur ses jambes, devant Kidou. Il le protégerait, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

L'homme lui fonça dessus. Trop lent.

Fudou se baissa, évitant le coup de couteau et assena un violent coup de genou dans le ventre de son adversaire. L'avantage d'être footballeur, c'était qu'on avait de la force dans les jambes !

Et il se déchaina sur son agresseur, redevenant sous les yeux de Kidou le garçon ultra-violent qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Quand il se calma, la veste rose de son adversaire était éclaboussée de rouge.

Fudou se redressa, le toisant avec une haine farouche jusqu'à ce que son adversaire prenne lamentablement la fuite, vaincu par ce gamin dont il faisait pourtant trois fois la taille.

Kidou cligna des yeux et pensa enfin à se relever. Fudou se tourna vers lui.

_ AKIO ! Tu es blessé !

Le brun ne jeta même pas un regard au sang qui coulait d'une profonde entaille sur son bras.

_ Mais toi tu es indemne et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

_ Mais pourquoi !? Tu t'en fiche de moi ! Tu n'avais aucune raison de me protéger et de risquer de te faire tuer pour moi !

Fudou esquissa un étrange sourire et leva la main.

La gifle qui claqua sur la joue de Kidou lui laissa une douleur cuisante sur la peau, faisant au passage voltiger ses lunettes cinq mètres plus loin.

_ Ça, c'est pour la trouille que tu m'as faites, Yuuto ! J'ai vraiment cru ne plus jamais te revoir ! Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté ! Tu es aveugles ou quoi ?! Tu es un brillant stratège mais parfois, tu es en dessous de tout ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, si tu savais… Quand Kazemaru est venu et m'a dit que tu étais retenu prisonnier quelque part… Je ne suis plus ce gamin insensible qui a essayé de plus ou moins te supprimer parce que tu étais loin devant moi ! Même si j'avoue que tu me tapes souvent sur les nerfs, je…

Fudou serra Kidou contre lui de son bras valide.

_ Je t'aime, Yuuto ! Je t'adore, même ! Tu es plus important que tout, à mes yeux ! Même si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, même si tu me détestes, moi, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer de tout mon cœur !

Kidou écarquilla les yeux. Depuis combien de temps Fudou ne lui avait-il plus dit ''je t'aime'' ? Le lui avait-il seulement dit un jour ?

Kidou s'écarta et regarda son amant avec des yeux étrangement brillant.

_ Tu te trompes, Akio… Tu as toujours eut une longueur d'avance sur moi… Même maintenant ! Tu t'es toujours débrouillé pour me gâcher mes grands moments où je pouvais faire un tant soit peu preuve de courage. Toujours ! Notre premier baiser, notre première fois… Je mettais des jours à rassembler mon courage pour faire un pas vers toi mais il fallait toujours que tu prennes les devants au dernier moment ! Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est que j'adore ça !

Fudou haussa un sourcil en penchant a tête sur le côté, sans comprendre où voulait en venir Kidou.

_ Et aujourd'hui encore, alors que je me suis posé des centaines de questions sur la façon dont je devrais m'y prendre, tu me fais la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui soit avant que j'ai eu le temps de te faire la mienne ! C'est vraiment pas juste… Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime, Akio. Ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, je ne le pensais pas… J'étais en colère, mais pas contre toi ! Je m'en voulais parce que j'avais l'impression d'être incapable de te rendre heureux… J'avais l'impression de te perdre et ça m'était insupportable ! Bon sang… Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Akio ! Tu es l'amour de ma vie et jamais plus je ne veux me séparer de toi !

Fudou cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri. Un sourire presque timide illumina finalement son visage. Kidou prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Allez, viens Akio… Filons avant que le cinglé avec son couteau ne revienne à la charge.

Fudou hocha la tête, le sourire que lui adressa son amant lui donna une terrible envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Kidou lui sourit un peu plus, ramassa ses lunettes en passant à côté et prit fermement la main de son compagnon pour rentrer chez eux.

_oOo_

Fudou esquissa un sourire en coin amusé et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il s'attendait à se faire rappeler à l'ordre d'une seconde à l'autre… mais à la place, deux bras s'enroulèrent tendrement autour de ses épaules.

Kidou lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de s'écarter et de le regarder avec un air faussement contrarié.

Fudou lui adresse un grand sourire tout sauf innocent, un brin moqueur et avec son éternelle lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux clair. Il tendit la main et retira les lunettes de son partenaire et son sourire se chargea de sous-entendu. Le jeune homme brun enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et le fit basculer tout en douceur sur le canapé avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Kidou l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, répondant à chacun de ses baisers, plus déterminé que jamais à lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Mais ça, Fudou le savait désormais avec certitude. L'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde serait toujours là, à ses côtés. Il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Leurs lèvres se séparent un court instant, juste le temps de se souffler ces trois mots qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à se dire en face…


End file.
